Fox's Gambit (Re-Writes)
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Akatsuki WINS everyone is pretty much dead Naruto's dying, Sakura's is in his arms after she jumped in front of Naruto and took a hit from Madara for him, before she died she told him she was sorry. Sasgay rejoined the leaf but also died. Kurama uses a Jutsu to send him back in time to try and change the past to protect the future
1. Changing The Past

**Fox's Gambit Part 1 Changing The Past**

 **Summary: Akatsuki WINS everyone is pretty much dead Naruto's dying, Sakura's is in his arms after she jumped in front of Naruto and took a hit from Madara for him, before she died she told him she was sorry. Sasuke re-joined the leaf but also died. Kurama uses a Jutsu to send him back in time to try and change the past to protect the future**

 **A/N: This story will have some canon parts but also changes mainly focused on Naruto he won't be the pathetic idiot anymore but a more mature driven ninja. Hope you enjoy it Pairing is NaruSaku maybe NaruSakuIno haven't decided yet.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto's on his knees clutching onto the love of his life Sakura Haruno, he's loved her for years but could never tell her because she loved someone else. Naruto was fighting against Madara whilst his friends were getting cut down left right and center. Naruto and Sakura were the last remaining members of Konoha.

The war against Akatsuki was just brutal, all Naruto's friends fighting for their lives and even when Sasuke re-joined the leaf it didn't change much as Team Taki were also cut down systematically until it was only the original Team 7 of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha.

They all fought bravely even when Sasuke had half of his body ripped off he continued fighting until he was cut down by Kisame. As for Naruto and Sakura, they tried but it was too much Naruto took a sword through his chest and although Sakura managed to help him it was inevitable what the outcome would be.

A short while earlier Madara tossed Sakura into a tree knocking her unconscious and Naruto lost it but even with Kurama's help it wasn't enough and when Naruto got badly burned by Madara's " **Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)** Naruto wouldn't give up he would die trying.

He's on his knees after dodging some of the **Karyu Endan** he still got badly burned and somehow he wasn't healing. Kurama wouldn't talk to him for some reason so Naruto had to do what he could. He's breathing heavily feeling his life draining away he looks over at Sakura who's still unconscious then back to Madara.

Unfortunately, his little look at Sakura was all that Madara needed and as Naruto turned to face him Madara was already upon him ready to impale him through the chest. Unfortunately, Sakura also had other ideas and took the hit for Naruto.

She managed to catch Madara with one of her Chakra enhanced hits and knocks him flying away. Naruto although badly burned rushes to her and catches her before she falls. She looks into Naruto's Cerulean blue eyes she sees he's crying she knows he loves her and for years she denied it but now she knows she loves him also.

She's too ashamed to admit it after the last time when she told him and he thought she was manipulating him maybe she was that time but not this time.

Her feelings changed years ago actually the day he returned from his training trip, of course, she tried to ignore it she knows she's dying she saw Madara about to stab Naruto and she couldn't allow that she wanted to save him for once.

They both knew this was their last battle everyone they've ever known and loved has fallen when Sasuke returned she had mixed emotions she was happy but angry she didn't love him anymore how could she love someone so cold hearted.

In the end, he died also and now it's her turn dying beside the man she loves but can never tell. She wishes things were different she wishes she could go back in time and throttle her 12-year-old self for being such a bitch to her lover.

She dreamed of going on dates with Naruto and settling down getting married maybe a few kids but all that ended when the war started because the power hungry Madara Uchiha wanted world domination.

What is it with the damn Uchiha's and power? She reaches up and puts her hand on Naruto's cheek "I'm so sorry Naruto."

Naruto looks into her emerald green eyes "Why, Sakura, why do that for me you're going to die I failed to save anyone I can't lose you also."

Sakura smiles "I hate myself for how I treated you I wish I could change the past but I can't, can you do me one last favour before I die."

Naruto sniffs "Sure what is it Sakura-Chan."

She smiles "Kiss me."

Naruto is shocked he's dying he knows it what the hell is the damn fox doing he looks down and connects his lips to the girl's lips who he's always loved. They kiss for a few seconds before her hand that's on his cheek hits the floor and he knows she's gone.

He cries with her in his arms "Why, dammit, why, I loved you dammit why did you leave me why Sakura-Chan."

Kurama then speaks **Naruto I have a way to save everyone.**

Naruto growls ' _ **Where the hell have you been dammit if you would have healed me Sakura-Chan wouldn't have died.**_ '

Kurama scoffs **Kit stop deluding yourself this was all or nothing fight you either won or died you both knew that, I know you loved your mate but do you want to know why I haven't been healing you and we better hurry Madara is coming around that Sakura really hits hard.**

Naruto looks down still cradling his lover's lifeless body ' _ **Fine go ahead.**_ '

Kurama grins **Funny that your mate talked about going back in time because I can send you back I've been building up enough Chakra for the last hour sorry you took such a beating but I can send you back to change the past to protect the future you can be with your mate again.**

Naruto strokes Sakura's cheek ' _ **Are you sure it will work.**_ '

Kurama scoffs **Doubting me now I thought we were past this yes it will work but this is a onetime deal If we do this you will return and I will return also to whenever it is you will have all your memories so you can take steps to change the past but like I said a one-time deal if it happens again I won't be able to do it again so you in and you better make your decision quickly Madara is a few minutes away and he's pissed.**

Naruto sighs ' _Having to watch Sakura fawn over Sasuke again crap but I could do a lot of difference with this knowledge_ ' _ **Do It how long will it take.**_ '

Kurama grins **Well it's ready just sit back and enjoy the ride.**

Madara growls "That stupid bitch packs quite a punch if she didn't die then I'm going to enjoy killing her." As he's talking he looks up and sees the Kid Naruto then he sees that damn Red Chakra encase him the cloak grows enormous then simply vanishes. Madara has to cover his eyes when he looks again Naruto's vanished. Madara's outraged "WHAT THE HELL DAMN YOU KYUUBI."

 **Konoha 6 Years Earlier.**

Naruto sits up in bed ' _ **Wow, hey, Kurama did it work.**_ '

Kurama laughs **Yea kit it worked and I have to tell you the look on Madara's face when we vanished was priceless now get some sleep how does it feel to be sleeping in a proper bed again but more importantly 12 again.**

Naruto has already gotten out of bed and is looking in the mirror ' _ **Well the bed is great being in this body again not so much damn I had a pudgy face back then well time to have a makeover I will work on everything learn as much as I can.**_ '

Kurama grins **And those hideous Orange jumpsuits are they getting burned.**

Naruto chuckles ' _ **When I said everything I meant everything man why did it take me so long to realize that Orange is just not cool, I mean you to, you know Kurama if you haven't noticed your kind of Orange yourself.**_ '

Kurama growls **You don't say brat I didn't notice now get some sleep Jiji's alive and he's gonna need a drink after you've told him everything.**

Naruto chuckles ' _ **Yeah you're right it will be good to see him again and I'll save him this time.'**_

Kurama nods **What about the Emo-Uchiha you going to save his worthless carcass.**

Naruto sighs ' _ **Not sure Kurama although this Sasuke has not done the things he did in our time he's still the same power hungry idiot who wants Itachi dead.**_ '

Kurama nods **Good point I have a suggestion you hate Sasuke so how about changing what happens.**

Naruto raises an eyebrow ' _ **What do you mean.**_ '

Kurama grins **Make changes ask Jiji as you call him to not put you on Team 7 you have to admit it sucked and Sakura doesn't take her training seriously until that Uchiha scum has defected and you went on your training trip and you want to get stronger ask to be apprenticed under someone and watch the teams from the shadows.**

Naruto nods ' _ **I see the benefits a personal Sensei meaning I will be there whole focus but what about Sakura-Chan.**_ '

Kurama grins **Show her truly kick ass you are and the Uchiha will be nothing plus if you get really strong it will piss that Emo-Gaki off to no ends**.

Naruto nods ' _ **Yea that would be funny as hell, hey I will be saving other people also and I have an idea of two people who could help if there is a war year's from now.**_ '

Kurama grins **You mean Haku and Zabuza yea they could be useful allies don't forget Asuma you remember how much his team plus Kurenai was after his death.**

Naruto nods _**'Yea I remember I'll save everyone I can plus we can ruin Akatsuki's plans by getting messages to all the Jinchuriki they can get stronger and make it twice as hard for Akatsuki.**_ '

Kurama grins **Now you're using your head I'd advise you to confront Hinata early though you know how she stalked you.**

Naruto is surprised ' _ **She stalked me seriously I will have to let her down gently she's a nice girl just not the girl for me.**_ '

Kurama nods **It's for the best now get some rest.**

Naruto yawns _**'Yea your right man I need to eat better also will need to stock up on food after I speak to Jiji man he's going to flip out.**_ '

Kurama nods **He sure will.**

Naruto Makes his way back to his bed and lays down and closes his eyes and quickly falls asleep.

When Naruto wakes up he takes a shower then eats some Ramen the last time he'll eat it for breakfast that's for sure. He then puts on the only Non-Orange clothes which are a white t-shirt with a swirl on the front and Black shorts "I really need more clothes."

Naruto leaves his apartment and heads to the Hokage Tower with a grin on his face ' _Jiji I'm so going to freak you out, and man it will be funny.'_

He arrives at the tower and heads in he smiles at the receptionist the only one that Jiji had who never treated him bad she was a kind lady.

She smiles "Why hello Naruto-Kun, why you look handsome today, did you hit your head, No Orange is the world ending."

Naruto chuckles "No, but this is only the first change for me."

She smiles "Well Hokage-Sama's in his office in you go."

Naruto smiles "Thanks, Kicho and have a nice day"

She smiles "Same to you Naruto-Kun."

He smiles "Oh I intend to." Naruto knocks and is told to enter.

Hiruzen looks up "Why Naruto-Kun what can I do for you on this fine day."

Naruto grins "Well I have a story to tell you Jiji so don't go having a heart attack during what I'm about to tell you, You'll, probably need to drink a hell of a lot of Sake afterward maybe just retire and make me the Hokage whilst you're at it. Oh, a privacy seal might be a good idea also."

Hiruzen nods and puts up the privacy seal and Naruto starts to blow Hiruzen's mind and afterward Sake will most likely be drunk and a lot of it.


	2. Cat's Apprentice

**Fox's Gambit Part 2 Cat's Apprentice**

 **A/N: Hey everyone here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy it this will be the start of the new improved Naruto Uzumaki. There will be changes, of course, this story will follow Cannon in some way but there are also a lot of changes so sit back and enjoy.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been two hours now and Naruto has told Hiruzen everything to say he's shocked would be the understatement of the year. Naruto sits back in the chair and smiles "So anything you want to ask me Jiji."

Hiruzen lights his pipe and sits back "I need a drink."

Naruto chuckles "I told you that you would afterward."

Hiruzen smiles "Oh Naruto just when I think you can't surprise me you go and blow my mind still in a way at least I know Tsunade returns but still these Akatsuki and their world domination plans are a surprise, for Madara to be alive after so long. As I know that a lot of stuff happens during the Chūnin exams here we have plenty of time to prepare."

Naruto smirked "Don't worry I'll save your ass this time around."

Hiruzen smiles "Well Naruto I suppose we should sort out teams you with Sasuke and Sakura Haruno."

Naruto sighs ' _Sakura-Chan_ ' "Actually Jiji, I'd like to be taken off that team at the moment I need to get stronger and to do that I need a Sensei that focuses only on me The Akatsuki's main target is me after all I want to be stronger faster I can't do that with Team 7, I was thinking maybe I become someone's apprentice an elite."

Hiruzen nods "Have you got someone in mind."

Naruto nods "Actually I have two possible options one is Mitarashi Anko but my top choice would be Yūgao Uzuki also known as Neko. She has always kept me safe over the years and she is one of the best Kenjutsu users in the leaf, and I need to be trained by one of the best for years I was arrogant thinking I was the best but the fact was I wasn't, I need to also train and plan from the shadows I know what is going to happen so it's best if I'm not seen that I am unnoticeable of course my clothes will change."

Hiruzen chuckles "I was just thinking that you can't exactly be unnoticeable in your bright Orange Jumpsuits."

Naruto nods "I know it might be good to inform Iruka-Sensei that I will be apprenticed out, I'm sure Sasuke won't like that but I hardly care though he returned his crimes were many. Now apart from my memories I also have **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** and what I learned but still, I want to improve so I will visit the Library under **Henge** and get as much as I can my clones will read whilst I train."

Hiruzen nods "Understandable so what else do you want to change."

Naruto shrugs "Well it might be a good idea to live somewhere secretly if possible I don't plan or revealing myself to my friends until the Chūnin exams. I plan on saving as many people who die as possible, You, Asuma. Hayate a personal request for Yūgao."

"Then I want to save Ero-Sennin of course and I want to save Zabuza and Haku but that can wait for the moment the mission to wave is not for over a month we can talk more closer to that time."

Hiruzen smiles "You're thinking more like your father Naruto-Kun."

Naruto nods "Yes I had to mature during the war being the last survivor and watching the girl you love die in your arms makes you mature more quickly."

Hiruzen sighs "War is never easy my boy, so about Yūgao and I accept by the way how much will you tell her."

Naruto sighs "I think she should know everything I think it's the only way, I'd rather not keep any secrets from her like when I save Hayate I'd rather she knows beforehand."

Hiruzen nods "Very well I'll lower the barrier and summon her." Naruto nods.

Yugao appears and smiles behind her mask at Naruto "Hello Uzumaki-San."

Naruto grins "Hello Yūgao Uzuki."

Yūgao looks at Naruto in shock then Hiruzen who's chuckling "You'd better sit down Yūgao this will take a while also take off your mask."

Yūgao just nods and sits on a chair whilst Hiruzen brings up the privacy seal again then Naruto repeats what he told Hiruzen. Yūgao looks at Naruto with sadness as he tells the tail when he's finished she's shocked "I'm sorry you had to witness all that Naruto but why exactly am I here."

Naruto smiles " Yūgao you have always protected me when you was given the job and I think of you as a precious person to me and I want to change some things that happened I want to save as many people we lost as we can including Hayate I know you were never the same after he died and I won't let you go through that again but also I need to get stronger I want you to be my Sensei and myself your apprentice I have a lot of things I need to improve and yes number 1 is my clothes."

Yūgao chuckles "About time your saw sense as for you becoming my apprentice then I accept, but you will be battered and bruised by the time I'm done with you."

Naruto grins "Wouldn't have it any other way now I know my Taijutsu is lame it's not even the basics I want to learn multiple styles So I would have to get a few books but my **Shadow Clones** will work on the reading and improve my mind whilst I focus on improving my body."

Yūgao nods "Seems reasonable"

Hiruzen nods "Naruto wants to be hidden until the Chūnin exams we know what's going to happen so we need to plan ahead, do you know anywhere secluded where Naruto could stay and train without being disturbed."

Yūgao nods "Yes I Know a place it would be perfect I'm taking you asked for me so you want to learn Kenjutsu."

Naruto nods "Among other things yes."

Yūgao nods "I have an Idea for a look for you, It will be dark in a way but we would need to leave the village for it, It's only a few hours away we can stop off at the library and get some scrolls also to read maybe whilst we travel."

Naruto nods "Sounds good Uzuki-Sensei"

She smiles "You do know that you're eating habits will be changing, no more Ramen for Breakfast, Dinner, Tea, Supper, Late night Snack."

Naruto chuckles "I get it I was planning on changing that also."

Hiruzen nods "Well now would be a quiet time to get those scrolls tell me did you master your father's Jutsu the **Rasengan**."

Naruto chuckles "Oh yeah, of course, I also added an element to it and created a new move called **Rasenshuriken** Baa-Chan made it a Kinjutsu though."

Yūgao looks at Naruto "You know your father who is he."

Naruto smiles and looks at Hiruzen who nods "My mom was Kushina Uzumaki and my dad was Minato Namikaze."

Yūgao looks at Naruto in shock "You're the Yondaime's son I never knew he even had a kid."

Hiruzen nods "It's an S-Ranked Secret Iwa and Kumo could come for Naruto if they found out their enemy Minato Namikaze had a son."

Yūgao nods "I will tell nobody your secret is safe so let's go maybe stop off and get you at least some trousers and jumper it's pretty windy out since you must have arrived here going by your shorts and t-shirt."

Naruto nods "Sure sounds good will have to stop off at my apartment and get some money though."

Yugao grins "Then let's go, my apprentice, I always wanted an apprentice."

Naruto smiles "Naruto and Yūgao quickly rush to Naruto's apartment and grab his money then within the hour Naruto's kitted out in new clothes some Chakra weights, Some Taijutsu scrolls, and a Bokken to practice with within the next hour there on their way to the village Yugao mentioned.

Yūgao looks at Naruto as he reads the scroll and smiles She always thought of him as a little brother now he's her apprentice she's actually looking forward to this new challenge. Naruto's reading a scroll on several Taijutsu forms such as Capoeira, Muay Thai, Jeet Kun Do and lastly Wrestling which seems interesting he's looking forward to learning these styles among Kenjutsu. He always struggled to fight Sasuke with his damn sword now it will be even if the same thing happens.

Meanwhile, everyone's in the academy looking forward to finding out whose teams they'll be on. As Iruka-Sensei is reading from the list and ANBU arrives passes him a note and then vanishes via **Shunshin**. Iruka reads the note and is stunned ' _Naruto's apprenticed under Yūgao wow OK should I inform them, only if they ask.'_

A short time later Iruka-Sensei's started on the teams, (Team's 1 – 6 are pointless) Iruka smiles "Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and wow this is weird someone called Sai who you will meet soon your Jōnin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake,

Sasuke groans ' _Great I have that annoying girl and some unknown what the hell.'_

Sakura is smiling ' _I'm on the same team as Sasuke-Kun this is going to be so cool I wonder who this Sai is though.'_

Ino's pouting ' _Man this sux foreheads on Sasuke-Kun's team just great which losers will I be with as long as it's not that lazy Shikamaru and his friend Choji.'_

Iruka continues "Team 8 will be Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame and your Jōnin Sensei will Kurenai Yūhi." Team 9 Is still in the field so Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi and your Jōnin Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi.

After hearing who her teammates were Ino's banging her head on her desk ' _Dammit, Why, Why, Why what did I do to deserve this.'_

Hinata looks around she doesn't see Naruto but she knows he failed but for some reason, she asks "I-Iruka Sensei I-Is N-Naruto on a T-Team."

A lot of people in the class are surprised they saw him fail so there surprised she asked. Iruka shocks them by grinning "Why Yes Hinata, Naruto Uzumaki is on a team as an apprentice that is all you need to know for now."

Hinata smiles ' _Naruto-Kun passed but how.'_

Sasuke is fuming ' _What the hell I'm an Uchiha I should have an apprenticeship.'_ Sasuke stands up "I demand that I replace Naruto, I'm an Uchiha."

Iruka sighs "Sit down in your seat Sasuke the world does not revolve around you, get that into your head you have a team be happy on that."

Sasuke pulls a face "Hn."

For some unknown reason, Sakura's curious ' _I wonder why Naruto's gotten an apprenticeship.'_

Hinata smiles ' _I wonder what you're up to Naruto-Kun.'_

Meanwhile back with Naruto, he hasn't stopped sneezing. Yūgao looks at him "Are you getting a cold Naruto-Kun."

He shrugs "I think people are talking about me I wonder who, plus I wonder if Sasuke's found out, oh man to see his face as I got an apprenticeship man should have it recorded.


	3. Working From The Shadows

**Fox's Gambit Part 3 Working From The Shadows**

 **A/N: Her is chapter three hope you enjoy this chapter mainly focus on Naruto working behind the scenes as it's the Wave Mission and he has idea's for people to survive. This chapter also introduces Jiraiya and he will be informed about Naruto. I have also changed the pairing I have thought long and hard over this but it will just be NaruSaku sorry if people thought it would be NaruSakuIno I do have a NaruSakuIno story Idea in the pipeline though.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto's been back in the village for a few weeks now he's been training non-stop his Taijutsu has improved immensely he's already learned all the Taijutsu styles, Capoeira, Muay Thai, Jeet Kun Do, and Wrestling. After they had mastered that and she taught him **Mikazuki No Mai (Dance Of The Crescent Moon**.

Yūgao asked him what Affinities he had and he replied with with but when they checked they were both surprised that he had Lightning also both were surprised but none more so than Naruto she was water so not the best against Naruto she brought him scrolls with several lightning Jutsu's such as **Raiton: Rairyūdan no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon Bullet Technique), Raiton: Gian Yari (Lightning Release: False Darkness Spear), and Raiton: Sandaa Saaburu (Lightning Release: Thunder Saber).**

Naruto was over the moon he's also been able to go on missions with Yūgao it was a shock finding out just how cool ANBU's were and what cool missions they had to go on, one of the Missions Naruto actually saved Yugao's life shoving a **Rasengan** which he perfected quite easily he acted all smug to Yugao saying a Genin saved an ANBU operative how Ironic which she just rolled her eyes but smiled.

Naruto also met Hayate during this time and they became friends after he heard of a little Ninja who was deadly with a blade. Naruto sparred with Hayate and Hayate was impressed of course neither Naruto nor Yūgao told him about him dying but after meeting him and becoming friends Naruto was even more determined to save him for Yūgao.

It was about this time that Naruto and Yūgao were jumping across rooftops when Naruto noticed a familiar old man walking into Konoha, Naruto smiled as he remembers Tazuna the bridge builder and his daughter Tsunami and Inari. It was then that he remembered what Kurama said about changing the past by keeping Zabuza and Haku alive.

Yūgao stops and touches Naruto breaking him out of his thoughts "Is something wrong Naruto-San."

Naruto smirks "No, just someone I remember down there the old man his name's Tazuna he asks for our help to protect a bridge you remember."

Yūgao nods "Oh yes Gato, The demon brothers and Zabuza and Haku."

Naruto nods "Correct it would be wise if we can keep Zabuza and Haku alive the others are not big difference especially Gato but them two could come in handy later on I did say I'd speak to Jiji when the mission comes up."

Yūgao smiles "For a 12-year old you're very mature and smart."

Naruto blushes "Careful now Yūgao-Chan people might think you're flirting with me, and Sakura-Chan's the only girl for me plus I'm only 12 in body but 18 in mind."

She blushes behind her mask ' _Payback_ ' "Well Naruto-Kun if you do end up failing to save Hayate I might just have to steal you away from your precious Sakura-Chan."

Naruto looks at her "Fell right into that one didn't I."

She grins "You bet, so let's go we can eat afterward come on let's go and inform the Hokage."

Just then Sakura comes around the corner she's a bit down again after another rejection by Sasuke. She hears talking and looks up just as she sees an ANBU agent and some mysterious guy all in black **Shunshin** away.

She wonders who that is then bizarrely someone unexpected pops up in her head the blond knucklehead himself Naruto Uzumaki she's not sure why she thought of him probably because he's not asked her out since she became a Genin, to be honest nobody has seen him.

She smiles "Although him asking me out was annoying now it has stopped I kind of miss it, crap I can't believe I just admitted that, what's wrong with me still I wonder where he is it's been like two weeks" She just shrugs and heads home.

Naruto and Yūgao arrive at the Hokage Tower and get escorted in it's good that Naruto's wearing different clothes and his face is covered as the receptionist today is one of the ones who seems to hate him a lot. Naruto and Yūgao enter and Hiruzen looks up "Ah Naruto-Kun, Neko what can I do for you today."

Naruto nods "You remember the mission to The Land Of Waves Well Tazuna's here I have a few idea's go along with his lie it's OK you know the truth anyway."

Hiruzen nods and Yūgao puts her hand on his shoulder and Yūgao uses a Genjutsu to hide them both. A few minutes later Tazuna enters the room Hiruzen listens to Tazuna and nods when needed then Hiruzen says he'll find a team to assist him and Tazuna leaves when he leaves Yūgao dispels the Genjutsu and Naruto and Yūgao sit down.

Hiruzen nods "So what's this idea you have."

Naruto smiles then starts "Well we all know what Tazuna said is a load of crap but we know the truth I suggest sending Team 7 but add to it Team 8 and Team 10 they will all get relevant experience plus they will get the first look at what it's really like out in the real world have any of the team's taken C-Rank's yet."

Hiruzen shakes his head "No are you sure they're ready though."

Naruto smirks "We were not ready but with Nine Genin plus Three Jōnin I'm sure they can handle it now I have a plan for Zabuza and Haku there is a Civil War going on and I already told you Mei Terumi becomes the 5th Mizukage, so have one of the Jōnin speak to Zabuza and get him to abandon Gato and join Mei Terumi she would love him on her side and Haku well he has the Kekkai Genkai of Ice it could come in handy."

Hiruzen nods "An interesting Idea but would Zabuza go for it."

Naruto grins "Have whoever speaks to Zabuza inform him that Gato will turn on him whether he succeeds in the mission or not he's a bloody thirsty man but he's strong I'm sure Mei can find some battle for him to have some fun, of course if this fails then they have no choice but to kill Zabuza but he would be a great ally in the future as would Haku."

Hiruzen nods "Interesting and if they ask how I came by this idea what then."

From the window, they hear "Just say I learned it from my spy network well it's not lies I did find out but how did you."

Naruto smiles "Ero-Sennin it's good to see you again."

Jiraiya looks at Naruto ' _Loving the look whoever you are_ ' "And who might you be."

Hiruzen grins "You might want to sit down this could take a while let me just put up a privacy seal and inform nobody to disturb us."

When that's done Naruto takes off his mask and Jiraiya sees his godson for the first time then Naruto informs Jiraiya about everything to say he almost fainted would be an understatement but after an hour it's all finished.

Jiraiya nods "OK I need a drink so you plan on changing things to help in the future, I must say Zabuza would be a worthy ally and this Haku has a Kekkei Genkai with Ice very interesting indeed I agree they should be saved."

Naruto nods "I have an idea how about you talking to him Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya sighs "Stop calling me that, but that is wise I could tail them or join them on the mission well say I'll be joining them for part of the way then I could seek them out they might believe a Sannin after all plus I can take him if he says no wouldn't want him hurting your Pink haired girlfriend now would we."

Naruto glares then smirks "I have a family Jutsu I found out somehow whilst training and my mom used it very well \ **Kongō Fūsa (Sealing Chains/Chakra Chains)** I'd hate to accidentally choke the life out of my super perverted Godfather it would be such a waste of a decent ninja."

Jiraiya grins "OK no teasing the time traveller about his girlfriend got it, still these Akatsuki I've not heard anything about them yet."

Naruto nods "After the Invasion during the Chūnin exams they came after me when me and you went to bring back Baa-Chan or Tsunade as most people call her, you have heard of the members now so adding it to your spy network would be advantageous right now."

Jiraiya nods "After I speak to Zabuza and this Haku I'll get right on it."

Hiruzen nods "This all sounds good I suggest one other thing warning the other Jinchūriki about the threat."

Jiraiya nods "I can do that also Naruto do you know when the first Jinchūriki was taken."

Naruto shakes his head "No it was you who told me about them I know they come for myself and Gaara and Killer-B towards the end so I suggest getting to Kumo as they have two Jinchūriki but so does Iwa so the choice is yours really they could have started already for all I know."

Jiraiya nods "I understand stay safe Gaki if I die and leave you here with them around let's just say I do not want to face your mom she will kill me again then bring me back and kill me again knowing her for all eternity."

Jiraiya nods "Well I need a drink you still going to sign the Toad contract."

Naruto smirks "I'll think about it."

Jiraiya nods and leaves the room through the window Hiruzen nods "Well that's several things sorted I was taking it you wanted him knowing about you."

Naruto nods "Yes I wanted him to know but no more."

Hiruzen nods "Is there anything else."

Naruto shrugs "Nah, I have a steak with my name on it."

Hiruzen nods "Enjoy."

Naruto nods "Oh I intend to come on Yūgao-Chan I'll race you." He **Shunshin's** away

She sighs "He's got the mind of an 18-year-old but he acts like he's five."

Hiruzen chuckles "So how's his training coming along."

Yugao smirked "Well he's mastered the Taijutsu styles of Capoeira, Muay Thai, Jeet Kun Do and lastly Wrestling learned some cool moves but something's different he never had two affinities before he had Wind that was it now he has Wind and lightning."

Hiruzen nods "Interesting well that can only be good keep me posted."

Yugao nods "Hai Hokage-Sama." She then vanishes via **Shunshin**.

Hiruzen nods "You're getting stronger my boy and the Chūnin exams are coming up soon I can't wait to see how strong you are." He puts some tobacco in his pipe and lights it "I'll inform the teams tomorrow."

The next day sees Team's 7, 8 and 10 in the Hokage's office with their Sensei's.

Hiruzen smiles "You have all done well and I'm sure you're finding the D-Ranks rather dull well I have a C-Rank mission this is an important mission and as such all three teams will be going along it's a guard mission guarding a bridge builder he informed me that it is only bandits."

He smiles "I have been informed by Jiraiya of the Sannin that Gato has taken over The Land Of Waves this bridge will help the people and as such Gato will hire people to stop him that is why all of you are here with the 12 of you I'm sure you can handle anything Gato throws at you, Jiraiya will be accompanying you part of the way he has business in Kirigakure this bridge must be built make me proud, dismissed I've already informed the client to meet you all at the gate in one hour do not inform him of what we know but be careful all of you."


	4. Chūnin Exams Begins

**Fox's Gambit Part 4 Chūnin Exams Begins**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 4 this story seems to be doing well now I won't be doing the Wave Mission there will be mentions of what happened but that is it it's been done so much and I wanted to progress the story. This chapter Team 7 will see Naruto again and Sakura for the second time but they have no idea who he is it won't be until the Preliminaries that anyone finds out that it's Naruto.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been several weeks since Teams 7, 8 and 10 went off to the Land Of Waves they heard from Hiruzen that Jiraiya made contact and managed to convince them to forget the mission Zabuza was shocked that Mei was looking for him.

Naruto's on the Hokage monument just looking out when Yūgao appears next to him "You worried about Sakura."

Naruto nods "Yes, plus the others but if Sasuke died no loss on my account."

Yūgao nods "For what he did in your future he doesn't deserve to live, you told me about the massacre seems like it's in the Uchiha blood to betray people."

Naruto nods "Yea seems that way."

Just then he looks down and sees a large group heading towards the gate Naruto hears in his head **Your lover is fine they all are even the Uchiha he's unlocked the Sharingan though.**

Naruto sighs ' _ **No surprise there.**_ ' "There all OK even the Uchiha and he's gained his Sharingan."

Yūgao nods "I see."

Naruto sighs "A part of me wants to go down there and hug her I have no idea what it was like of course with Zabuza and Haku surviving it should have been easier although it depends if Jiraiya spoke to them before or after their first encounter."

Yūgao nods "We'll find out soon enough."

Naruto nods "Let's go."

Yūgao nods "Soon your big unveiling."

Naruto smirks "Yes can't wait to see that Teme's face when he sees me kick ass in the Chūnin exams."

She nods "What are you going to do about Kabuto."

Naruto sighs "I don't know, Jiji's had people watching him."

She nods "Do you think that's enough."

Naruto sighs "Not sure Kabuto might act weak but he's at least as strong as Kakashi."

She seems shocked "Really."

He nods "Yea he told everyone he had failed the genin exam 7 times made people think he was weak."

Yūgao nods "I see."

Meanwhile, all three teams arrive at the gate they all head to the Hokage tower to inform the Hokage of the success of the mission there all pretty happy with finishing their first C-Ranked mission although Zabuza and the Hunter Nin just vanishing was unusual but much obliged.

The briefing took over an hour because Hiruzen asked for all three reports from his Jōnin they were all pretty much the same, they was engaged by the demon brothers who were after the client then they encountered Zabuza and managed to beat him with help from a Hunter-Nin but they never returned thanks to Jiraiya of course. After the hour Hiruzen thanked them all and they left.

Team 7 are now walking away from the Hokage tower when they come across Naruto and Yūgao not that any of them know its Naruto.

Naruto's deep in discussion with Yūgao when she looks up and nudges him and he looks up and comes face to face with Team 7, Kakashi is curious, Sasuke is also curious but Sakura's eyes go wide ' _It's him again I wonder who he is.'_

Naruto looks at Sakura and smiles behind his mask ' _Just as pretty as always even if she was a total bitch around this time._ ' Kurama laughs at that totally agreeing with him for once. Naruto then looks at Kakashi ' _No change their_ ' he looks at Sasuke ' _I can't believe I saw him as a brother_ ' he then looks at the third member and is surprised Sai ' _Well that's unexpected_ ' Kurama agrees again.

He then looks at Sakura again then looks at Yūgao and nods before using **Shunshin** to vanish. Before Kakashi can ask Yūgao who he is she follows him but not before acknowledging Kakashi "Kakashi-Senpai" She then uses **Shunshin** also. Naruto and Yūgao appear at the house they share outside the village and she smiles "Well that was unexpected she seemed to recognize you have you seen her before today."

Naruto shrugs "Not that I know."

She nods "Well I'm sure Kakashi-Senpai will enquire about you."

Naruto nods "As expected say its classified which I'd rather it remains, was it just me or did Sasuke seem to want to fight me."

Yūgao nods "I noticed I'm sure you'd wipe the floor with him whilst he's been doing D-Ranks and one C-Ranked you've trained your ass off you've been on B and A-Ranked missions with me and you have the edge over him you know everything he knows but he knows nothing of what you can do."

Naruto smirks "Well yea there is that plus nobody knows I've finished that move **Blitzkrieg**."

She smiles "Well I think we should test out this move to see how effective it is."

Naruto smirks "Yūgao-Chan you want me to hurt such a beautiful woman such as yourself or are you into that kind of thing, wait does Hayate know."

Yūgao grins "Oh you're going there are you I saw the way you were looking at that Sakura girl I could just imagine what you would have gotten up to it if it was just the two of you there."

Naruto snarls "I hate you."

She chuckles "I love you too, so come on let see the move."

A few days later Naruto's jumping across buildings when he sees a sight he remembers Kankuro bullying Konohamaru. Naruto smirks "Might as well have some fun with them."

He jumps down in front of Temari and Kankurō "I suggest you release him if you know what's good for you Kankurō Sabaku, of Suna, and Puppet master you wouldn't want to lose your head before the Chūnin exams now would you, because it will go that way if you don't release the grandson of the Hokage."

Temari looks shocked again and the look on her face is priceless and Kurama is laughing his head off. Naruto raises an eyebrow "Well."

Temari shouts at him "What are you doing you, idiot." She slaps him over the head and he releases Konohamaru.

Naruto grins "Oh it's not his fault Temari Sabaku that he could have caused a diplomatic incident by laying his hand on the Hokage's grandson." Temari is shocked and kind of scared at the thought but Naruto smiles not that you can see because of the mask "Don't fear though no harm was done, you are OK, Konohamaru correct."

Konohamaru knows about Naruto kind of by accident but he has been sworn to secrecy he just nods "I am fine." He runs to Naruto's side.

Naruto looks at him "Run along Konohamaru."

He nods and runs away then Naruto turns back to them "Gaara being so unsociable that's not like you." He senses around there's nobody there so he grins "Gaara tell Shukaku that Kurama sends his regards." Naruto then uses **Shunshin**.

Temari and Kankurō look up at Gaara who looks shaken by what was said he mumbles but they don't hear him 'He's like me and he has Kurama, Shukaku is no match for him he's agitated just hearing that name.' He then looks down "Don't shame our village again Kankurō or I'll kill you."

Naruto watches them from a few houses away and smirks Kurama's laughing his ass off **Man I can feel Shukaku shitting himself this should be fun let the fun begin.**

It's now several days later everyone has been given their forms for the Chūnin exams Naruto filled his in straight away and handed it to Yūgao, Jiji did inform him he'll be on a team by himself but neither Naruto nor Yugao were worried.

It's now the day of the Chūnin exams Naruto watches all his friends enter, The Sand Siblings Gaara, Temari and Kankurō, The Rookie 11 as they were known Hinata, Kiba, and Shino from Team 8 Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji from Team 10, Team Guy or Team 9 Tenten, Lee, and Neji, and lastly Team 7 Sakura Haruno who looks just as nervous as she did the last time with her is the Emo-Teme himself Sasuke and Sai who at first he and Sakura hated but eventually turned to friends.

Naruto smiles the **Shunshin's** inside the building as well he watches the same scene as last time as Sasuke doesn't use his head and allows his arrogance to mess everything up. Naruto just shakes his head and starts to turn away when Sakura sees him again and he stops, there now staring into each other's eyes as Cerulean blue eyes stare into Emerald Green eyes.

It seems to go on for hours whereas it's only moments as Sakura turns away as she sees Sasuke's about to fight when she looks back Naruto's gone. She doesn't know what's coming over her whenever she sees him she comes out in goosebumps not even Sasuke-Kun makes that happen. She bites her lip then grabs Sasuke and Sai and drags them away. Still wondering just who is that guy in black and why he's making her feel so weird?

Naruto also had no idea what happened it was weird but just looking into her eyes like that it was intense that's for sure he smiles though it was unexpected for Sakura to be like that she was all over the Teme but oh well, whatever happens, happens.

He sees Kakashi talk to his team before they head inside. Naruto quickly follows he sees Yūgao at the doors she smiles "You ready."

Naruto grins "You know it, should be fun."

Yūgao smirks "Saw your little moment with Sakura earlier you're really getting to her."

Naruto nods "Is that a good thing or bad."

Yūgao grins although he can't see "Good it seems she can't look away from you from what I could see she was probably having butterflies in her stomach, well you better get in their good luck not that you'll need it."

Naruto nods "Thanks, Yūgao-Chan just how did you cheat or did you answer them all."

She grins "That would be telling Naruto-Kun, go on before they stop letting anyone in."

Naruto nods and opens the door and slips inside Naruto sees Kabuto talking about those cards and Sasuke asking about Gaara, Lee and Sai for some reason. Naruto just walks over to the wall and leans against it, after a minute he opens his eyes again and there she is Sakura staring at him again.

Ino's bored listening to the Kabuto talk for someone to have failed the exam 7 times he must be weak so why listen she looks around until she looks at Sakura but she's not looking at Sasuke that's weird when she follows where her eyes are facing her own eyes go wide open ' _Wow who's that guy love the look but damn his arms are quite muscular he seems pretty hot wonder who he is and why Sakura is staring at him.'_ Just then the doors open and a man in black with a scar down his face enters.


	5. Mystery Revealed

**Fox's Gambit Part 5 Mystery Revealed**

 **A/N: Hello everyone seems my story is doing well and so here is chapter 5 now I'm doing something different and skipping the first and second parts of the Chūnin although it would have been entertaining how Naruto as a 1 man team survived the second test but I wanted to progress the story so it will skip to the preliminaries and Naruto will be revealed to his friends. I had a request for something that happens in the match so you might find it funny.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

All the teams are now are now listening to the Hokage as he congratulates them all for getting this far and wishes them well for the rest of the exams he then passes it onto the proctor of the next stage. The man smiles "I am Hayate Gekkō your proctor for the next round now as we have so many teams making it through we will be doing preliminaries if there is anyone who would like to give up now for whatever reason you're free to do so."

Kabuto puts his hand up "I am too tired to continue and I'm out of Chakra."

Hayate nods "Kabuto you are free to go."

Naruto watches him go and glares at him he then looks up at Jiji and nods to him who nods back and ANBU starts following him.

As well as Kabuto pulling out Zaku also pulls out Naruto noticed his arm is in a sling he then sees Sasuke grinning and he remembers what happened ' _I forgot about him what about them they don't deserve to be a sacrifice Dosu dies by Gaara's hands, Zaku I'm not sure how he dies but Kin if I remember her name correctly I could try and save her if she knows what's going to happen she may want to live I will give her the chance. I just hope Orochimaru doesn't use her as a sacrifice quickly I'll have to have a clone follow her and approach her after the preliminaries. Plus watch Hayate also for Yūgao.'_

 _Hayate is still talking whilst Naruto's thinking "So when your na_ me shows up you will fight the first two contestants will be called shortly so make your way into the waiting area and good luck."

Everyone makes their way up to the waiting area the first match starts it's pretty boring really two ninja's from the same village nothing really exciting to Naruto. The next match is Neji vs Hinata and yet again Naruto watches Neji as he destroys his cousin Naruto sighs' _Neji that was uncalled for I guess I'll have to kick your ass again unless things change.'_

The next two names come on the screen Yagarobi Gamo VS Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto is broken out of his thoughts when he hears his name he looks at the screen then looks down at the arena and sees a Giant at least 7ft tall weighing over 350 lbs at least. Everyone is looking around especially the Konoha ninjas. Naruto breathed in and then flips himself over the bars and lands on the ground with his fist making a small crater in the ground.

Up in the waiting area, his fellow academy students are shocked none more so than Sakura who can't believe Naruto is the person who's making her feel so weird, ever since she first laid eyes on him. Ino is shocked also but not as much as Sakura. None of them except Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai have seen Naruto since the Genin exam well Ino saw him but didn't know it was Naruto, Sakura told her she'd seen him three times and had no idea who he was.

Naruto looks up and then approaches Hayate and Yagarobi Gamo. Yagarobi grins looking at the approaching Naruto already believing he's won the match. Hayate looks at him ' _Oh you have already underestimated him bad move._ '

Naruto stops a little way from Yagarobi but in between Hayate who looks at them both "Are you ready."

Yagarobi grins "This match is already over."

Naruto grins "The bigger they are the harder they fall, let me show you true power."

Hayate smirks "Hajime."

Naruto grins "Check this out." He vanishes and appears right in front of Yagarobi's face and kicks him in the face with a spinning kick so hard Yagarobi goes flying several meters rolling several times before he smashes into the wall. Everyone in the stadium minus Yūgao and Hayate is in complete shock. Naruto just stands there, he watches Yagarobi stand up and spits out several teeth he glares at Naruto ' _What the hell was that._ ' He stares at Naruto in disbelief.

Naruto sighs ' _Not moving huh we'll see about that_ ' Naruto smiles and out of his hand's massive chains wrap around Yagarobi's hand shocking everyone then Naruto grins "GET OVER HERE." Nobody would have expected a 7ft 350lbs man to be dragged by someone as small as Naruto but that's what happened and as soon as Yagarobi gets close Naruto's hits him with an elbow to his gut knocking the breath out of the giant. Naruto then releases the chains which retreat to his hands.

Only Hiruzen, Yūgao and Kakashi know what that move was with the chains. Naruto then starts attacking him he goes into the Capoeira style first kicking Yagarobi several times with his quick feet he then changes his style and launches himself off the ground and hits him with several knees and elbows to his body.

In the Jōnin box, Yūgao is smirking, Maito Guy is in shock as he's just witnessed Naruto in a matter of moments go from Capoeira to Muay Tai down in the waiting area the Konoha genin are in awe and surprise at the deadlast demolishing someone who they expected to be the one demolishing Naruto. Of course, Sasuke is seething at this. Sakura is in total shock ' _How did he get so powerful._ '

Ino is thinking the same thing and she's kind of turned on strangely enough after never thinking of Naruto as anything as annoying he now dresses in that cool black clothing and he kicks ass, she smiles ' _You may like him forehead but he will be mine.'_

Hinata who's watching the fight from the hospital bed and has been supplied a TV is in awe "Naruto-Kun you're so strong."

They are not the only girls Tenten is in awe of him as is Temari after witnessing his speed a few days ago is surprised. Even Kin the Sound Nin is in shock but she thinks he's cool, not to mention strong. Up in the Jōnin box, the Jōnin's are all looking at Yūgao, Kurenai looks at her friend "What did you do to him he was the dead last from all reports and now look at him."

Gut smiles "THE POWER OF YOUTH IS STRONG IN THIS ONE CAPOEIRA AND MUAY TAI AND THAT CHAINS THING HE IS TURNING OUT TO BE A PROMISING NINJA HE'S SHOWING THE WILL OF FIRE."

Anko grins ' _Damn he kicks ass Yūgao's knocked him into shape love the outfit also, for a 12-year-old he's got quite a body'_

Kakashi is still in shock ' _He used Chakra chains like Lady Kushina did but how plus what Kurenai said was true he was the dead last so what has happened to him.'_

Asuma grins ' _Looking good Naruto.'_

Meanwhile, back down in the arena Yagarobi is on his knees after the beating he's just taken as he goes to get up he gets kicked in the head with a superkick. Knocking him onto his back. He growls "You will pay punk." He stands up and does some seals and out comes a Bo Staff he starts swinging it at Naruto, who dodges every attack sometimes kicking the weapon away. Yagarobi then starts charging at Naruto who does several somersaults backward.

He grins "Oh you want to play with weapons now sure let's play." Naruto bites his thumbs and wipes them down his forearms onto the seals placed on them and then he pulls out two Katana and starts spinning them around. Tenten in the waiting area smiles as there is another weapon user in Konoha she also blushes and Sakura and Ino both see her blush and glare at her.

There both in shock not believing this is the same knuckleheaded Ninja who was so weak a few weeks earlier. Yet again Sasuke is pissed that Naruto the deadlast has become so powerful and is more pissed off because he had his own Sensei whereas he was stuck with losers like Sakura and that pale-faced freak Sai.

Meanwhile, back in the arena, Naruto runs at Yagarobi, and they starts battling it out little does Yagarobi know that his Bo Staff is literally being destroyed. Naruto smirked "Did you enjoy your little wooden stick."

Yagarobi looks at his Bo Staff as it literally falls into tiny pieces he looks at the Staff in his hand and then at Naruto "How, there was Steel running through the whole Staff."

Naruto smirks "And you thought that would save your staff, my Katana's can cut through steel like it's butter see I have the wind affinity to add to it, adds a bit of a kick to it so what else you got up your sleeves."

Naruto puts his swords away then sticks his arm forward spins it around and motioned him forward taunting him again. Yagarobi recklessly charges forward and that's what Naruto wants and for the next few minutes Naruto systematically kicks punches and blocks everything Yagarobi throws at him.

In the Jōnin box, Maito smiles "Jeet Kun Do."

Yūgao just nods "And more just wait and see if he decides to end it with a bang."

Naruto goes for a kick which Yagarobi grabs he smirks but before he can say anything Naruto's other leg connects with the back of his head and Naruto lands on the ground before flipping back up. Naruto starts circling him as soon as he starts to get up Naruto runs at him and literally runs into him kicking him in the face again he then continues his momentum and rolls and then stands up. He continues circling him like he's pray.

Everyone watching in shock and none more so than the Konoha villagers and Ninja, of course, Yūgao hasn't stopped grinning behind her mask since the match started knowing this would happen. She has to give it to Yagarobi though he refuses to stay down she walks over to the banister "FINISH HIM."

Naruto looks up and nods he walks up to Yagarobi who's on his knees Naruto reaches him grabs him by the trousers and surprises everyone by lifting him up vertically the Jōnin stare at Yugao as Naruto turns around with him and sees Yūgao's hand in a fist with her thumb pointing down Naruto nods Before bringing Yagarobi's head crashing into the ground with a Brainbuster.

Yagarobi is out cold but Naruto is lying next to him as that really did strain his back Hayate walks over "You OK Naruto."

Naruto nods and flips up and stands next to the unconscious Yagarobi, Hayate grins "Damn Naruto didn't know you had that in you."

Naruto grins "Wasn't wise I know, but he wouldn't stay down you could have just ended it you know."

Hayate grins "Winner by knockout, Naruto Uzumaki."

For a moment the stadium is in silence as nobody expected this when they saw the contestants they expected Naruto to get crushed not the other way around but that's only for a moment until there is mass cheering and Naruto looks at the crowd before clenching his fist and raising his arm in victory. The Jōnin are in shock looking at both Naruto and his Sensei Yūgao wondering what the hell she did to Naruto to turn him into a machine.

The Genin's are in a similar situation Sakura smiles ' _Wow I can't believe it Naruto's so strong. Maybe he's not as weak as we all thought.'_

Ino is thinking exactly the same thing but she's also wondering if she has a chance with Naruto she knows that Sakura seems to be enchanted with him which shocked her, Then there's Tenten she also saw the Suna girl in shock and Awe then there's Hinata everyone knows she likes Naruto.

Sasuke is the only Genin not happy at all he's seething ' _How the hell is he that strong dammit I'm an Uchiha I should have been apprenticed not him.'_

Down below Naruto goes to the medical bay. Yūgao watches him then **Shunshin's** to the medical bay to check on her student. She finds him sat on a bed she smirks "Bloody Hell Naruto-Kun went for something big didn't you."

Naruto smirks "He wouldn't stay down, what do you expect me to do."

She grins "How's your back."

He grins nobody else is there "Kurama says it should be fine in a few minutes."

Yūgao nods "Oh, the Uchiha wasn't happy."

Naruto smirks "No surprise there that bastard is probably crying because he never became your apprentice I heard he demanded to switch with me."

Yūgao grins "There was no chance I'd ever teach that runt anything especially after what he did, if they asked I'd tell them to go to hell." She grins "Oh by the way you gained a lot of female admirers not only from the crowd but from the Genin not only your girl Sakura but the Yamanaka girl the girl with Buns in her hair that blond with four ponytails and the girl with camouflage clothing not to mention probably the Hyūga girl."

Naruto smirks "Damn Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Kin didn't see that coming as for Hinata not surprised."

Yūgao grins "Oh I even saw Anko licking her lips."

Naruto takes off his mask as he's alone and washes his face he smirks "Your crazy friend aye what about Kurenai and yourself."

Yūgao grins "I think Kurenai was amazed maybe she admired you also and as for me Naruto-Kun you shouldn't say such things we are alone here after all and you've just been in a match I could just jump you right now."

Naruto grins "Yugao-Chan what would Hayate-San say about that naughty naughty bad thoughts."

She grins "Well you OK now."

Naruto nods "Yea."

She nods "You better get back there then wouldn't want to have your little Harem wonder where you are."

Naruto puts his mask back on "Are you just jealous because of you not being a part of the Harem Yūgao-Chan."

She smirks "Maybe a little, I'll see you later Naruto-Kun." She then uses **Shunshin**. He smirks before climbing off the bed and using **Shunshin** to appear back in the Genin waiting area. As soon as he arrives he leans against the wall at first nobody sees him.

Sakura's been thinking about Naruto she saw him head to the medical bay and hopes he's OK, although she's not sure why he went there maybe he hurt his back she still can't believe he lifted that guy. She looks over at the other fighters wondering how strong they will be she knows Ino will be weak the guy with big eyebrows who asked her out after the first test sure is strong even though she said no to dating him.

She knows Shikamaru is unpredictable he may be lazy but he's smart, to be honest, she doubts she could beat any of them. She then catches a flash of light and sees Naruto arrive so she walks over to him.

Naruto is leaning against the wall when he hears his name and opens his eyes and sees Sakura smiling at him she smiles "Hello Naruto-Kun."


	6. Trying To Help You

**Fox's Gambit Part 6 Trying To Help You**

 **A/N: Hello everyone here is chapter 6 so far the reviews are good always nice to know now to answer a few questions from the reviews. This will focus on NaruSaku and the rest of the preliminaries. I'm also changing the orders of the fights. Most will stay the same of course well except Kiba's. I'm also giving Sakura an affinity because she never really had one before.**

 **Mike Kromer: Sorry buddy but it's not going to be a Harem story I just like to make people think there will be something that won't happen it will be NaruSaku and that's it I was thinking about adding Ino but have decided against it.**

 **Luxraymutt: Thanks and yes it made me laugh when I wrote it.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

' _Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto looks at Sakura the girl that he loves, the girl that died in his arms, the girl who he kissed, the girl who fawned over the traitor for years, but this has been weird the way she looked at him all those times before made him fall in love with her all over again

Naruto smiles "Hello Sakura-Chan."

She smiles "You were amazing out there I can't believe how powerful you became, I admit when I saw your opponent I thought he would have sad to say pulverized you."

Naruto smirks "He lost the moment he opened his mouth, and acted like he'd already won the match, the match was quite easy he just wouldn't stay down."

Sakura smiles "I'm glad you were OK, why did you go to the medical bay was it your back."

Naruto nods "The guy was easily seven foot and over 350 pounds, to be honest; I didn't plan on doing that move but I'm OK."

She smiles "You've changed so much Naruto."

Naruto nods "Yes that's true, I was weak before I needed a Sensei to bring out the best in me."' _So I could protect everyone plus I would have just killed Sasuke if I was on his team.'_

Sakura smiles "Well you were amazing whoever fights you will have a tough fight on their hands."

Naruto nods "Well I didn't show everything I've still got more secrets, what about you how's your training coming along." ' _I bet you've neglected it for that bastard Sasuke.'_

Sakura looks down "Not to good Kakashi hasn't really taught us much he spends most time training Sasuke-Kun."

Naruto sighs "Sakura why did you become a Kunoichi I want the honest answer."

Sakura sighs "Well I guess I wanted to do it because nobody in my family has been ninja's before."

Naruto sighs "And are you proud of yourself I don't want to sound mean but I'm going, to be honest with you, being a fangirl will only get you killed, Sasuke, has one goal in mind, revenge, he cares for nobody but himself treats everyone like dirt and thinks that because he's the last Uchiha that he should get whatever he wants well he's nothing, he's not a good ninja he's a joke he's arrogant, selfish has a superiority complex and wouldn't care if his teammate died."

He sighs "If you don't take your training seriously you will get yourself killed maybe your friends and maybe your client, Sasuke's probably gay anyway but if you want to continue to fawn over him then do it just know that if you remain that way you will die, you think your precious Sasuke-Kun will protect you he'd probably laugh and say you deserved it for being weak."

He sighs "Sakura you were the Kunoichi of the year your smart probably only Shikamaru is probably smarter than you, but book smarts will only get you so far, Sasuke is not worth your time you want to impress your family then take your training seriously and change the way you are, train, build up muscle quit your stupid diets it's doing you no good you are a very attractive girl Sakura, you know if Sasuke ever succeeded in his mission he wants to rebuild his clan he won't love you, to him your weak and all you are to him is a baby factory do you really want to love a worthless degenerate emo bastard like that."

Sakura looks at Naruto in shock; she's surprised she hasn't attacked him. Some of the other genin are listening and they admit he probably speaks the truth. "What do I do than to become stronger, Kakashi won't teach me, all he cares about is Sasuke I want to make my family proud and in the future, I want to find love and be loved back do you really think that's all I'd be to Sasuke."

Naruto sighs "Yes, Sakura I do, I hate to say this but fangirls are easy targets they will be weaker and the enemy will target you, Sasuke will never become a Chūnin because he doesn't know how to lead and nobody will follow someone who cares about himself and nobody else."

Sakura sighs "So who could train me if not Kakashi-Sensei."

Naruto sighs "That I don't know" ' _If only Tsunade were here.'_

Sakura looks at Naruto "Could you train me."

Naruto looks shocked "Me, you want me to train you."

Sakura nods "You were amazing out there I think only three people could stand up to you."

Naruto raises and eyebrow "And they would be Gaara and Lee, Sasuke I could beat whilst asleep he's weak and if we fight I'll show him how weak he truly is."

Sakura looks at Naruto "Why do you hate Sasuke so much."

Naruto sighs "I have my reasons."

Sakura nods "OK, but will you think about it."

Naruto nods "I'll think about it." ' _Wow, training Sakura-Chan that's a surprise.'_

Since Naruto and Sakura have been talking Shikamaru faced off against Kin and eventually beat her. Kiba went up against Yagarobi's teammate a woman she was quite tough but Kiba eventually won. Sasuke went up against Yoroi Akadō and eventually won. Temari went up against Tenten and beat her quite easily due to her Wind Jutsu's

Shino went up against Zaku and beat him after a tough battle. Then Kankurō went up against Misumi Tsurugi and after a surprise which the person Misumi was attacking was actually a puppet the real Kankurō appeared and won the match. Which leads us to now, Sakura is still next to Naruto when she hears her name along with Ino's.

Naruto does step forward up to the railings to watch not that he doesn't know what happens he watches as Sakura and Ino's fight it's no more than a cat fight. Naruto shakes his head as he watches Sakura and Ino knock each other out.

The next fight was Chōji vs Dosu the same thing happened again Chōji fought well but still lost. The next match was the last member of Team 7 Sai vs the last member of the Iwa team the guy was totally outclassed by Sai and lost easily.

The last match was Gaara VS Rock Lee the same thing happened to Lee what happened in his time. Naruto was determined to bring Tsunade back even if he had to drag her back kicking and screaming not that he knew if he would even do that. After the last match, Hiruzen speaks about the next round saying there will be a month break to train their last thing to do was pick their opponents. Anko came around and everyone picked out numbers

Naruto "I got number 1"

Gaara "Number 3

Shikamaru "Number 5"

Temari "Number 6"

Dosu "Number 4"

Sasuke "Number 2" He looks at Naruto who just gives him the finger without even looking

Neji "Number 7"

Shino "Number 10"

Kiba "Number 8"

Kankurō "Number 9"

Sai picks out number 11" but will face the winner on Kankurō vs Shino.

Hayate then calls out "So here are the matches for the finals Naruto Uzumaki VS Sasuke Uchiha. Gaara VS Dosu, Shikamaru VS Temari, Neji VS Kiba and Kankurō VS Shino with Sai facing the winner of the last match.

Naruto watches the rest of the genin leave Sasuke walks up to him "You've already lost dobe."

Naruto turns to him "Sorry Teme all I heard was BS coming out of your mouth and you're going down I'll show everyone how weak you truly are now get out of my face or you won't make the finals Teme." Naruto is about to walk away when Sasuke takes a swing at him but Naruto just grabs the fist and starts squeezing "What's the matter Teme I thought you were strong."

Naruto releases him and scoffs ' _Pathetic I'll kill you if you defect I'm actually hoping you do it will give me an excuse to kill you, you may have eventually decided to help us but your crimes were too many.'_

Naruto then walks away whilst Sasuke clutches his hand in pain. Naruto walks up to Kakashi we need to talk NOW."

Kakashi looks at Naruto "And why should I do that."

Naruto smirks "Because you're disgracing my father and your Sensei with your actions and we need to talk so meet me at the memorial stone." Naruto then uses **Shunshin**.

Kakashi looks shocked "He knows his dad but how he's different, maybe I should talk to him." He uses **Shunshin** also.

When Kakashi arrives Naruto is looking at the memorial stone already. Kakashi stops next to him "How do you know about your dad?"

Naruto sighs "Follow me we need to talk where there are no ears to listen you know Yūgao's house outside the village meet me there" He then **Shunshin** away again Kakashi just shrugs and **Shunshin** there.

They both head inside and Naruto puts up a barrier Naruto sits down as does Kakashi he notices Yūgao's there also but he says nothing. Naruto then tells him everything. Kakashi is shocked and amazed. Naruto then looks at Kakashi "Now you know everything, what are you going to do, if Sasuke defects I'll kill him myself, I don't care if he's not done what he did in my time if he defects he dies."

Kakashi nods "I understand is this why you requested to become an apprentice instead of staying in the normal teams."

Naruto nods "Well yea for one reason I needed to get stronger and well you suck at being a sensei, Kakashi-Sensei but you have a chance to redeem yourself the other reason I didn't want to be on Team 7 was because I would have killed Sasuke the first chance I got his crimes he committed were too many."

Kakashi sighs "OK, so now we know what will happen during the next stage the invasion what do we do."

Naruto sighs "Well I have to save two people Kin the Oto-Nin and Hayate as he dies sometime within the next month plus I need to keep Jiji alive and Asuma a few years from now."

Kakashi nods "Well I can have one of my Summoning dogs follow Hayate that would give us plenty of time to get to him giving you time to save this Kin although I'm not sure the point in saving her is."

Yūgao sighs "She probably has no idea she's about to be sacrificed she's just a tool to that Snake so if we save her it's another ally now you also know why Zabuza and the Hunter Nin didn't return."

Kakashi nods "Oh, I forgot about that, oh I see you're building up more allies that is pretty smart that's something your dad would have done."

Naruto nods "Well I'm sure the council will ask you to train Sasuke-Teme, do it, It really doesn't matter he's going down I'll show how much of a joke he really is."

Kakashi nods "Rely on us as well Naruto, and I'm sorry for the way I was in your timeline."

Naruto smirks "I forgave you later on just do your best that's all I ask well I have to go and find this Kin girl I have no idea when she's sacrificed my clone is following her so she's alive for now."

Naruto **Shunshins** away Kakashi sighs "Wow he's changed a lot."

Yūgao smirks "Oh he's got a lot more, I will tell you this something strange happened in his time he only had the Wind affinity this time he has Wind but also Lightning."

Kakashi is shocked "Interesting maybe I could teach him a thing or two."

Yūgao grins "Wait until you see **Blitzkrieg**."

Kakashi shudders "Even the name sounds dangerous is it a lightning Jutsu."

Yūgao grins "A Calibration of Wind and Lightning it took him two weeks to create it and you'll know if he uses it, trust me I've felt the Jutsu and he had already toned it down and I was still in hospital for three days I would probably class it as a Kinjutsu."

Meanwhile, Naruto arrives back in the centre of the town he's looking around when he hears his name and knows that voice it's Sakura she jogs up to him "Hey Naruto what you up to."

Naruto looks at her "You've healed up nicely it seems."

She sighs "The fight was crap wasn't it."

Naruto sighs "Don't blame yourself, you did the best you could, unfortunately, you haven't learned much. What Chakra exercises have you learned?"

She bites her lip "Tree Walking."

Naruto nods ' _Same as in my time_ ' "OK tomorrow I'll teach you the walking on Water Technique but first, let's check what your affinity is."

Sakura is confused "How do we do that."

Naruto pulls out some paper "This is Chakra paper all you have to do is focus some Chakra onto this paper if it's Fire: The paper will ignite and turn to ash.

If it's Wind: The paper will split in two.

For Lightning: The paper will wrinkle. For Earth: The paper will turn to dirt and crumble away.

And lastly Water: The paper will become wet/damp."

Sakura smiles "Wow you've changed a lot OK here goes.


	7. Sakura Poll

Sorry this is not a new chapter there is a Poll that is on my profile page regarding Sakura and the Story Fox's Gambit I will leave the poll up for about 2 weeks


	8. Training Begins

**Fox's Gambit Part 7 Training Begins**

 **A/N: Hey everyone now the poll is out of the way with her two Affinities being Earth and Water let's continue shall we. This Chapter will focus on Naruto and Sakura training and their bond growing. For his summoning, He might sign the Toad Contract but I'll be creating another Poll after the 27th Toad will be on the list.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto shows her the paper "OK channel Chakra into the paper like I said."

Sakura nods At first it does nothing and then half of the paper turns to dirt and crumbles whilst the other get's wet Sakura looks at Naruto "Does that mean I have Two Affinities."

Naruto nods "Yes **Earth** and **Water** surprising actually I know some **Earth** and **Water** Jutsu's but my affinities are **Wind** and **Lightning**."

Just then they hear a voice "Hey Gaki's"

Naruto smirks "Anko is there something you need."

She grins "Just wanted to know what you're up to saw your fights I have to admit one was awesome the other was embarrassing to watch if I'm honest."

Naruto nods "Probably because her Sensei neglected her, now I'll change that first step was finding out her affinities."

Anko nods "What was It **Fire**."

Sakura speaks "No **Earth** and **Water**."

Anko nods "Double affinities aye nice, so what have you learned so far your Sensei's Kakashi so why were you so embarrassing to watch."

Sakura lowers her head in shame "All he taught me was Tree Walking and Teamwork."

Anko looks at Naruto as to say She's kidding right when Naruto shakes her head she grins "Well It's lucky I'm here let's get you trained up getting those pesky Chakra Exercises out of the way."

Naruto nods "With her excellent Chakra Control it shouldn't take long."

Sakura is confused "How do you know Naruto."

Naruto shrugs "A hunch."

Anko raises an eyebrow then shrugs "Whatever let's go, unless you two are on a date or something then I'll come back tomorrow."

Sakura just blushes as does Naruto but with his mask on you can't tell Sakura then shakes her head "We are not on a date so when can we start Anko-Sensei."

She grins "Now that's what I like to hear enthusiasm to learn out with the old in with the new let's go pinky."

Sakura sighs then turns to Naruto "Are you coming to Naruto."

Naruto smiles "I have something to do I'll meet up later Forest Of Death I take it."

Anko grins "Yep."

Naruto pats Sakura on the shoulder "You'll do fine." Sakura nods and walks off with Anko. Naruto chuckles "Didn't expect that oh well."

Naruto's about to walk away when he's grabbed in a hug from behind which confuses him when the person let's go he sees Ino grinning at him "Hey Naruto."

Naruto is confused _Didn't expect that from her._ "Hello, Ino."

He then hears "Hey Naruto."

Naruto looks up and sees the rest of Team 10 of Asuma, Shikamaru and Chōji it was Chōji who spoke. Naruto nods "Hey Chōji, Shikamaru, Asuma."

Ino smiles "You was amazing how did you get so strong."

Naruto smirks "Intense training hard work mission outside, experience."

Asuma nods "So I saw you were checking out Sakura's Affinity what was it **Fire** like most people."

Naruto shakes his head "No she has two actually **Earth** and **Water** Anko's teaching her some Chakra Control exercises she only learned Tree Walking under Kakashi."

Asuma is confused "Seriously two affinities and that's all Kakashi taught her what was he doing all this time."

Naruto shrugs "Wasting all his time on that Uchiha scum orders from the council no doubt which means neglecting the other two."

Asuma is furious "How can he do that the council has no say in how the Sensei trains a team."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Sorry to tell you but there precious Uchiha-teme get's special treatment being from that pathetic Clan and all plus being the last of the Clan."

Ino doesn't know how to react to that Shikamaru just rolls his eyes imagining that happening, Chōji just eats crisps as per usual Asuma just shakes his head.

Asuma then nods "So from all reports you should have been pulverised by that meat head but you destroyed him I was impressed knowing you checked Sakura's Affinities you know your own correct."

Naruto nods "Don't believe everything you read and my affinities are **Wind** and **Lightning**."

Asuma smirks "Another wind user huh interesting."

Naruto nods "Just wait until the next round when I wipe the floor with the Teme if he's nice I'll show him **Blitzkrieg** the Jutsu I created in two weeks."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow "You created your own Jutsu."

Naruto nods he then senses a chakra signature and smirks "Be right back" He vanishes Via **Shunshin**. Not far from Team 10 and Naruto, Kin arrived she's been tasked with spying on Naruto Orochimaru's orders. Kin doesn't like the orders knowing Naruto could probably kill her no problem but Orochimaru scares her so she'll do whatever she has to. She watches them speak then Naruto just vanishes before she can move a sword is placed against her neck.

Naruto smirks "It's not nice to spy on people Kin your little pedophile boss sent you to spy on me I'm guessing. Nod for yes." When she nods he grins "You do know that he does not care for you I think that was pretty obvious from sending you on a suicide mission to kill the Uchiha arsehole now he's sent you on another tell me do you enjoy living nod for yes."

Kin is freaking out right now but she nods again and he continues "Well do you know what that freak Orochimaru has planned for you I'll tell you he's going to sacrifice you for his little Resurrection Jutsu do you want to die."

Kin shakes her head "No he'd really do that to his loyal soldiers."

Naruto scoffs "Loyal soldiers to him your just expendable tools as I said after the suicide mission to kill the Uchiha I would have thought you would have figured that out by now so what are you going to do I can protect you from him you could even become a Kunoichi of Konoha to finally be free."

He sighs "I know your leader the Mummy guy Dosu is an evil sack of shit and Zaku is not much better from what I saw in the Forest Of Death they hate you and don't care about you but you are not like them you don't seem to be a bad person you just serve the wrong freak the choice is yours and I know about the Invasion as does The Hokage.

He looks at her "So what are you going to do come quietly or should I just kill you now I've killed Kin, It's what Ninja's do so what's it going to be."

Kin gulps "Can you protect me from him he's a Sannin after all."

Naruto removes the blade "We can have you under ANBU protection does that suffice." She nods Naruto nods "Stand up." She stands up and he puts his hand on her shoulder and uses **Shunshin** to appear in front of Team 10 Asuma looks at Naruto "What are you doing with her."

Naruto smirks "She's joining the Leaf if Jiji allows it I'll take her there myself."

Asuma nods "OK."

Naruto nods at Kin "Let's go."

A short while later there in Hiruzen's office and Naruto's explained everything. Hiruzen agrees to place her under ANBU guard until after the Chūnin exams where she will be a Kunoichi of Konoha. Two ANBU escort her out and Naruto looks at Hiruzen "Saved her because she's not an evil person, unlike her teammates."

Hiruzen nods "Still bringing enemies to allies nothing changes from what you've told me I must say your battle was interesting you've grown Naruto."

Naruto nods "I have but there's a lot you haven't seen like **Blitzkrieg** a calibration of my two affinities somehow I have **Wind** and **Lightning** and created this move **Blitzkrieg** if Sasuke asks nicely I'll show him it."

Hiruzen chuckles "You mean if he pisses you off."

Naruto nods "I gave Sakura some Chakra Paper she has **Earth** and **Water** affinities so I can't really show her much I've learned a few Jutsu's but at the Moment Anko is teaching her walking on Water Chakra Exercise she'll get it fairly easy knowing her excellent Chakra Control."

Hiruzen smiles "Was it wise leaving your girlfriend in the hands of crazy women."

Naruto chuckles "Well she's not my girlfriend yet but I hope she will be soon if she doesn't then I guess I'll have to move on and maybe not that's why I'm going there now to see how she's doing after the Chūnin exams I'm going to get Tsunade even if I have to drag her back kicking and screaming."

Hiruzen chuckles "As strong as you are Naruto-Kun I still think you will struggle I'll get Jiraiya to go with you and Yūgao."

Naruto nods "Fine but I want to take Sakura also I want to start helping her improve have you got any **Earth** or **Water** Jutsu's I could borrow that she could use It will take time, of course, she'll need to build up her strength, Stamina and much more."

Hiruzen nods "Of course" Hiruzen stands up and goes over to a shelf and looks through some scrolls and pulls out four scrolls and passes them to Naruto "Keep hold of them there is four Jutsu's there two Earth and two water Jutsu's Defence and Offence for both I'm sure Jiraiya and Yūgao can assist also actually it might be wise to take the month free to do it I'm sure you can train with Yūgao and maybe Jiraiya and Sakura can also Tsunade could help during the invasion now that I think about it, we would lose fewer people that way."

Naruto nods "Of course Jiji I will inform Sakura about the mission and she can inform her mother as I'm unsure how Sakura's mom would take it especially if I asked not knowing how she sees me."

Hiruzen nods "That's true I'm afraid whilst you inform Sakura I'll inform Yūgao."

Naruto nods "Very well I'll find Sakura and see if Anko hasn't killed her yet."

Hiruzen chuckles "I'll send Yūgao to find you once I've spoken to her I know Jiraiya's in the village also I'll get her to fill him in also."

Naruto nods "At the Hot Springs No doubt."

Naruto vanishes Via **Shunshin** and Hiruzen chuckles "You're really making your parents proud Naruto-Kun."

Naruto appears outside the Forest of Death and walks in he hears Anko and rolls his eyes and **Shunshin's** further in and sees Sakura standing above the water dripping wet but now finally above the water with Anko standing at the edge.

When Sakura sees Naruto she smiles "Hey Naruto I did it." Just as she says that she loses concentration and almost falls in but Naruto catches her and when she opens her eyes she's hugging Naruto with a massive blush on her face.

Anko sees that and smirks _Seems like Sakura' enjoying her cuddle with her savior._ "Get a room you two."

Naruto rolls his eyes he then vanishes Via **Shunshin** and appears next to Anko and uses a Futon Jutsu to dry Sakura's clothes she smiles "Thanks, Naruto-Kun." Sakura at first doesn't realize she used the Kun then she sees the smirk on Anko she remembers and blushes again.

Naruto smiles "It's OK Sakura-Chan Now I'm going on a mission of importance to bring back Tsunade even if I have to drag her back kicking and screaming I'd like you to come with me that is if you want and I can train you whilst we go."

Sakura smiles "You want me to come with you."

Naruto smirks "If you want or you could always stay here and get tortured off the crazy snake woman beside us."

Anko grins then pouts "Hey."

Sakura looks at Anko then Naruto "I'll go pack how long we have a month before the finals."

Naruto nods "Indeed so we better start I'll get Jiji to push our match back if it comes to being late."

Anko grins "Just don't take to long they might disqualify you."

Naruto nods "That's true."

Just then Yūgao and Jiraiya arrives Jiraiya smirks Hey Gaki you ready to go."

Naruto nods "As soon as Sakura is packed" He turns to Sakura "Meet us at the gates try to be quick one hour tops like you said we have to find her and get back so I can kick the shit out of that loser Uchiha." Sakura nods and runs off. Naruto looks to Jiraiya "You know the mission."

Jiraiya nods "Yea and I'm in charge being the highest ranked and all."

Naruto nods "Whatever but NO and I mean NO stopping off for your damn research do it on your own time, not mine I have a month to find her and get my ass back here."

Jiraiya nods "Fine."

Naruto nods and pulls out four scrolls "I plan on teaching these Jutsu's to Sakura with her having Water and Earth Jiji gave me these Jutsu's two Offence and Two Defence."

Jiraiya nods "Can I see these Jutsu."

Naruto nods and passes him the scrolls and nods "Hows her Chakra Control."

Anko answers "Perfect she got Water Walking down in less than an hour."

Naruto nods "She got the tree walking down first try she's a natural at Chakra Control."

Jiraiya nods "Interesting I'll keep hold of these with Being an Earth user myself It will be easier for me to teach her."

Yugao takes the water ones "And I can teach her the Water ones."

Naruto nods "Then I'll teach her Taijutsu she only has the Basic Academy style which is well basic."

Yūgao nods "What do you plan to teach the styles you've mastered will not suit her."

Naruto rubs his chin "Not sure I'll think on it whilst we travel."

An hour later there all at the gate when Sakura runs up "I'm here."

Naruto nods "OK Sakura-Chan me, Yūgao and Ero-Sennin will be teaching you on the trip."


	9. Naruto Summon Poll

**Fox's Gambit Naruto Summon Poll**

 **Hey Guy/Girls YeagerMeister31 here Sorry not a new Chapter but another poll for this story and It's a summoner Poll For Naruto GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE TO VOTE The Poll is up until 11th July the Choice are**

 **Fox**

 **Toad**

 **Dragon**

 **Wolf**

 **Monkey**

 **Lizards**

 **Wild Cat's**

 **Have fun Whoever wins the poll the Summoning Contract will happen when they return with Tsunade**


	10. the Mission For Tsunade

**Fox's Gambit Part 8 The Mission For Tsunade**

 **A/N: Hey everyone it's been awhile I've been busy with my SIA licence and stuff but that's all done now so back to my stories this was done about a week ago but never got around to typing it up until now. Now this is a NaruSaku story but Sakura although she's starting to like Naruto she does still have a crush on Sasuke and Naruto doesn't like that and who would knowing what he did. There is also some changes especially with getting Tsunade before the normal canon time it also means the Akatsuki will find out again so it pretty much is similar to before with some minor changes.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been a few hours since the group of Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya and Yūgao left Konoha It was Yūgao who started off on Sakura's Water Manipulation training.

They had stopped for a short break and it ended up being next to a lake, first she taught Sakura the Walking on Water Chakra Control exercise.

It didn't take long because of her excellent Chakra control even Jiraiya was surprised at how good she was it also reminded him of Tsunade's excellent control.

Whilst Sakura and Yūgao were training Jiraiya had taken Naruto to the side and they started sparing, of course Jiraiya knows all about Naruto and his abilities (Well Most of them).

He decided to help with controlling the Kyuubi more, from what Naruto's told him he's already mastered three tails so they work on controlling it more.

After two hours of both Naruto and Sakura training they moved on again. Naruto and Sakura talked for a while Yūgao just watched her student and Jiraiya knowing how much of a pervert he is and won't let Jiraiya turn her student into a pervert.

They rested out in the open with it being nowhere near any village. Jiraiya went off to do his research with both Naruto and Yūgao glaring holes into his back knowing exactly what he was doing. Sakura had no idea but she wouldn't be happy if she ever found out.

Yūgao was the next to go since they did see a village a few miles ago and with her speed it shouldn't take too long to get back there, why Jiraiya told them to keep going and not stay at the village probably means there's a hot springs and he was caught peeping just that thought brought a tick mark on her head but that's just the person he is.

Back at the camp Sakura's sitting down and she looks shattered whereas Naruto looks absolutely fine which kind of annoyed Sakura but she just brushed it off.

She looks up and sees Naruto still in that suit it makes her think how he can wear all that suit in this heat but at least he's taken off his mask seeing Naruto now brings a blush to her face 'How did I not notice how cute Naruto is was it that Orange monstrosity he wore that made everyone ignore looking closer at him his eyes sure are beautiful'

Then another thought comes to her _'How can he still be standing after his battle with Jiraiya they were going all out after the Walking on Water exercise me and Neko-Sensei spared and she's much different than Kakashi-Sensei. I can hardly stand but he's just fine how does he do it._ '

Her Inner Self then decides to make her own point **CHA, he's so cool, you saw him kick that giants ass, plus his eyes are so beautiful and don't try and deny it I see you staring at them all the time, plus he's nice to us unlike Sasuke**.

Sakura actually blushes after hearing what her inner self said she can't deny it his eyes had brought her up in goosebumps whenever she stared at them. "He's acknowledged me that's true and he does have beautiful eyes but I like Sasuke-Kun."

 **If that's true then why stare at Naruto constantly and why come with him on this training trip why spend any time with him at all when Sasuke is back in Konoha.**

Sakura bites her lip deep in thought " _ **You may be right, do I really like Naruto, It makes no sense at all, I admit he's so different then at the academy it's like he's matured and he's far stronger but I don't know I still like Sasuke-Kun.**_ "

 **Whatever you say I am your inner self and that means I know how you really think you like Naruto-Kun, I'd give up on Mr moody-duck butt if I was you.**

While Sakura and her inner self are having a discussion Naruto finally sits down to rest he's not really that tired but he might as well rest until the others get back he looks at Sakura and just seeing her is weird like himself she's back in her 12 year old body well for her she's her normal self it was him after all who had travelled back in time.

He knows he loves her it was just a crush for so long he's not sure when it turned into love but it did. Even now she's a beautiful girl although seeing her like this he knows that she's still into the Teme just thinking about that scum makes him clench his fist in anger until his palms start bleeding.

 **You know kit, you should just kill the pathetic Uchiha he's not in your league now just kill him and dispose of the body then she's all yours.**

Naruto can't deny he hasn't thought about that " _ **As tempting as that is Kurama, He's not the Uchiha we know and hate, yes he has the Cursed Seal but he might turn out differently.**_ "

 **Oh please, the Teme Sasuke Uchiha the cold-hearted, Avenger who cares about nothing but himself and killing his faggot brother and becoming the Snake-Temes bitch, and don't try and deny every time you see him you don't want to rip him apart I know how you think you may act all nice around others but I know your darker self and your darker self wants you to rip him apart.**

Naruto looks down as he knows it's true it's so annoying to him that Sakura still likes the Teme and not many people know what he becomes and the ones that do don't like him anyway but Sakura's different.

She loved him for years apart of him was always pissed off with her for it exactly how can you still care for a cold-hearted emo who hates your guts why didn't she realise that.

He loved her he wasn't stupid he knew that Hinata loved him but he didn't love her it was hard the first time to get her to see the truth what about this time around.

Then there is Sakura's last act before she died she asked to kiss him not Sasuke but him, well the Teme was dead after all but why did she want to kiss him although he loved it and it was better than he could have ever imagined it still felt weird to him.

He looks at Sakura again after calming himself down he sees how tired she looks at inwardly chuckles ' _You did that on purpose didn't you Yūgao, still she needs to get stronger._ ' "Are you OK Sakura?"

She looks up at Naruto _'He doesn't call me Sakura-Chan that much anymore I kind of miss it_ ' "Oh, I'm OK Naruto, just tired that's all not only did I do that Walking on Water exercise but I had a spar with your Sensei and started on my stamina, your sensei's a hard taskmaster, I can see why you're so much stronger than before."

Naruto just scratches his head _'She helped some but I already knew quite a lot_ ' "Thanks Sakura, She's been a great teacher I've learned a lot from her."

She holds her own aching legs "I can believe you I can say she's not as laid back as Kakashi-Sensei" She sighs "I've never been so tired in my whole life and I have the bruises to prove it."

He smirks "It's a price you have to pay from improving and you want to become stronger, I can say she's going easy on you compared to how she trained me, you want to improve don't you, I don't like saying this but your match with Ino was kind of embarrassing."

She sighs knowing it was kind of crap not that she's fully to blame "No, I can't be weak anymore I have to beat Ino-Pig."

He just chuckles "Your rivalry is quite funny you know that."

She looks back at Naruto "What's so funny about it."

He just shrugs "It's funny because you used to be best friends and you lost your friendship with her over the Uchiha-Teme, and what's it done for you exactly."

Normally Sakura would defend Sasuke she wouldn't allow anyone to say a bad word about her Sasuke-Kun, but after her chat with her Inner Self she just nods ' _Maybe he's right what has it got me I lost my friendship with Ino and it's not like me and Sasuke have exactly hit it off he calls me weak and everything else._ '

A short time later Yūgao comes back with several bags of food she sees Naruto and Sakura talking and smiles ' _You go Naruto, win her heart._ ' "Ok you two, time to eat, I brought dinner so let's eat I'm starving no Jiraiya I see, well his loss when he gets back we'll sleep and get moving early tomorrow."

When Jiraiya arrives he sees the others eating and pouts when he finds out they didn't save any for him as it was taking too long. They kind of lied because the food for him was sealed up but he didn't need to know that plus everyone was still hungry his loss... their gain.

Jiraiya then told them he has a lead on her location and it should take a few days to get to her so they will start early tomorrow, they all agreed and went off to sleep.

A few days later they arrive at the village that Tsunade was seen heading towards they get two rooms one for Naruto and Jiraiya and one for Yūgao and Sakura although Jiraiya did hint at Naruto and Sakura sharing so they could get better acquainted.

Naruto heard and his face became as red as a tomato Yūgao also heard the comment and she just chuckled but Sakura was oblivious as she was looking around how she would have reacted is anyone's guess as none of them know what Sakura would think about what she just heard.

After that little speech Jiraiya went off for more of his research. Yūgao went off also for more supplies plus she's heard of a missing nin in the area so she's gone to deal with it leaving Naruto and Sakura alone in their rooms.

Whilst Naruto is in his room when he gets a knock at his door he's suspicious until he remembers the Chakra signature of Sakura so he lets her in and they start talking.

The first thing she asks Naruto is about Jiraiya's research which at first Naruto is reluctant to tell her but eventually does and like he suspected she wasn't best pleased about him seeing her bathing or anything else.

After she's calmed down she starts asking Naruto about what he's done since becoming a Genin as nobody saw him since the graduation exam other than the two times they met.

Naruto told her what he could but some of it was classified he also didn't tell her about the Wave Mission. She was amazed about what he did tell her. He did say he went on a few ANBU missions but that was all and she understood they were classified.

She told him about her only hard mission that being the Wave Mission and he was actually surprised about what happened it went different then from what he remembered as Haku got involved as it was so different.

He was shocked she got into the action this time around but nobody got hurt Kiba did some because of his reckless Alpha male complex Sakura called it. She told him how Shikamaru was pretty cool with coming up with a plan on the fly and how team 7, 8 and 10 worked together on Haku, while the Jōnin and Jiraiya attacked Zabuza.

She explained how they managed to beat her well beat wasn't the correct term as she saw Zabuza getting overwhelmed and they fled. She then told him how Jiraiya left after the battle and neither Zabuza nor Haku returned of course Naruto knew already but wasn't going to tell her about it.

As there talking Kurama decides to inform Naruto about some unwanted guests heading this way Hey brat Itachi and Kisame are coming how they found you is unknown as this is different but there in the village. So I'd advise you to leave and take your mate with you.

Naruto actually blushed at Kurama calling Sakura his mate luckily Sakura had chosen that time to grab her drink saving Naruto's ass as she would wonder what he was thinking. He then thinks of the situation only made harder by Sakura being here 'Shit how do I deal with this without telling her the truth.'

Tell her its people from a mission you went on just make it quick they've just entered the hotel they will be outside any minute.

Naruto nods "Sakura, we have to get out of here now."

She looks at Naruto "Why what's going on we should wait for Neko and Jiraiya."

Before Naruto can reply there's a knock at the door Naruto tells her to be quiet and creates a clone and makes it Henge into his old weak joke self "Wait until we leave and stall whoever it is." The clone nods and Naruto turns to Sakura "Quick we have to go out of the window."

She is confused she's not seen Naruto lose his composure once but now he's panicking she looks at the door then at Naruto again "But who is it."

Naruto sighs "Bad news now we have to go."

She's still confused but knows how much stronger Naruto's gotten so if he's worried she should be also so she just nods and they climb out of the window and Naruto leads her out of the village.

The clone watches them leave and in which direction and then waits another minute before heading towards the door to stall the Fish and that Uchiha scum Itachi.

While Naruto and Sakura head out of the village he creates two more clones and sends them off to find Yūgao and Jiraiya. He then picks up the pace knowing the clone won't stall them for long.

Back with the Clone he opens the door and sees Itachi and Kisame "What do you want oh look it's an overgrown fish could probably get a lot of sushi from you and look its Mr Grumpy."

Itachi raises an eyebrow the Sushi part almost made him crack a smile "Come with me Naruto-Kun."

The clone smirks and rubs his chin "Let me think, how about NO."

Kisame grins at Itachi "Let me cut his legs off they said not to kill him they never said anything about cutting off his legs."

Itachi ignores Kisame "Come with us Naruto, you are hardly a match for us so come quietly."

The clone smirks "First off DAMN, the overgrown sushi can talk, what a freak and as for you Mr Grumpy I'll pass you see for all I know your paedophiles and I'm not really into that type of thing feel free to do each other though just not in front of me as for going with you who says I'm really here I thought you were a prodigy Itachi Uchiha."

The clone then gives them the middle finger before it dispels. Kisame growls "I hate that brat I'm going to kill him and why didn't you know he was a clone Itachi."

Itachi is also surprised why his Sharingan didn't work something isn't right about Naruto "Come Kisame we will find him he can't have gone far let's go."

Meanwhile, back with Naruto and Sakura in the forest there in a clearing and Naruto's watching every entrance to the clearing he then smirks when he gets the memories from his clone 'Riling up those two not a good idea sometimes I hate how weird my clones are.'

Sakura has her Kunai out while Naruto has his Katana out she's still wondering what's going on "So Naruto what's going on why did we leave the room earlier what's got you so spooked."

Naruto doesn't look at her but replies to her "Other than it being cramped and unfit for a fight the people was too dangerous and I didn't want you getting hurt." ' _Crap they're here already they don't mess around, how do they find me so easily must be that damn Sharingan or something._ '

"There here Sakura stay behind me and don't get involved and whatever you do don't look into their eyes not the fish man the other."

Sakura just nods and then sees two people enter the clearing wearing black cloaks with red Clouds on them she can just feel the KI coming off the fish looking one and wonders why then she sees the other one and sees glowing red eyes ' _Is that an Uchiha it's not Sasuke-Kun so who is it._ ' She then looks at Naruto ' _He's worried this is bad._ '

When Itachi and Kisame enter the clearing they see Naruto along with some girl but then see the different look from him and are confused. Itachi looks at the girl ' _She could be used as a bargaining chip, still I'm sensing Naruto is different from all reports he was the Dead Last but something's different about him._ '

Kisame and Itachi both think they have the advantage not knowing Naruto's from the future and knows all about them all their thinking is he's a weakling and he's handicapped by having that girl with him. Oh how wrong they are.

Naruto watches them ' _Well I know there here for me that doesn't worry me well it does I'm not ready yet but my problem is Sakura things are different they shouldn't be coming after me for at least another month there must be another spy or something in Konoha, I will have to dispose of this spy when I get back maybe it's that freak Danzo, now will they try to use her as a bargaining chip I know Itachi is calm and collected and Kisame's just a dumb fish. Come on Yūgao and Ero-Sennin get your asses here._ '

Itachi and Kisame then take off their hats of course Naruto already knows who they are and shows no emotions but Sakura does _'He really is an Uchiha and that guy does look like a fish, now I know why Naruto said not to look into the other guys eyes he's an Uchiha and could easily put me in a Genjutsu._ '

Itachi then decides to speak "You seem different Naruto-Kun, but it changes nothing come with us."

Naruto smirks "I think I'll pass I think my clone gave you my answer Itachi Uchiha, I'm not as weak as you think, I'll keep you busy until backup arrives."

He then watches them both _'OK, don't look into Itachi's eyes and I know about that damn Chakra eating sword don't want to get too close to that, I'm stronger, faster, smarter than I was the last time but still I'm not strong enough to take these two yet._ '

Sakura is in shock she then looks at Naruto _'How does Naruto know he's an Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, I wonder if he's related to Sasuke-Kun, now they seem very dangerous and why do they want Naruto, I have to help him but would I be helpful or a hindrance._ '

Naruto still hasn't moved he's not going to act rashly like his old self this is more of a waiting and stalling game. "So Mr Sushi, you going to attack me or are you scared of wittle old me surely Kisame Hoshigaki one of the seven swordsman of the mist isn't a weakling or is he."

Itachi actually does smirk this time still he's confused with Naruto he looks at Kisame who's pissed off then watches him as he rushes in blindly.

He watches Naruto rush in and is surprised at how fast he is confusing him more he sees Kisame reach Naruto and sees him go to decapitate Naruto but is surprised how easily he dodges something doesn't add up at all.

He then sees Naruto go into a Taijutsu stance Capoeira style and Itachi raises an eyebrow as that's not a style taught in the academy he sees Kisame is also surprised and for a short time is on the back foot not expecting this from Naruto who dodges every swing of Kisame's sword Samehada.

He is even more surprised when he switches to another Taijutsu style this one being Muay Thai and this catches Kisame by surprise and he's caught with a knee to the gut quickly followed by an elbow to the face surprising both Akatsuki member and Sakura.

Sakura watches in amazement but she's still worried she has a bad feeling about the Uchiha wondering why he hasn't tried to use her against Naruto but it seems Itachi is surprised by Naruto also.

Kisame backs up from his fight with Naruto and glares at Naruto "What the hell from all reports he's a weakling what the hell is going on."

Itachi nods "It seems that Naruto-Kun, has been hiding his true abilities let me take over."

Back with Naruto he's now beside Sakura again Sakura doesn't realise but there are two clones behind her hiding but ready to assist her if needed. Naruto then sees Kisame glaring at him and smirks ' _Didn't expect that fishman, come on guys get your asses here._ '

He then sees Itachi slowly approaching so he slowly makes his way forward he hears Sakura tell him to be careful but he already knows all about Itachi and that damn Sharingan eye he even hears Kurama growling knowing he hates that Clan also.

They stop next to each other and then engage in a Taijutsu style it will be much harder for Naruto because of that damn Sharingan knowing Itachi will know what he will do.

They've been battling it out with neither hitting the other actually surprising Naruto they then hear a voice of someone shouting Itachi's name. Naruto groans knowing exactly who it is. He and Itachi then break apart and Itachi raises an eyebrow at seeing his little brother.

Sakura smiles when she sees Sasuke. Kisame looks at Itachi then Sasuke and chuckles 'So that's Itachi's little brat of a brother he seems weak and pathetic.'

Sasuke wastes little time and rushes towards his brother who seems bored that Sasuke's even here which seems to piss off Sasuke even more. They both engage in a Taijutsu battle but it's quite obvious who the stronger of the two is.

Then Naruto and Sakura see Itachi grab his brother by the throat and something happens and Sakura starts screaming.

When Itachi has dealt with his weakling of a brother he turns back to Naruto but he and Kisame who has approached Itachi quickly have to jump out of the way of two jutsu's

Everyone looks to where the Jutsu's came from and they see Yūgao and Jiraiya they both then vanish and appear next to Naruto and Sakura with Jiraiya holding Sasuke who he'd rather kill if he was honest. When everyone looks at Itachi and Kisame they see them both quickly vanish after realizing who they're dealing with.

Sakura then stops next to Sasuke who has been dropped by Jiraiya "Is he OK."

Jiraiya looks at her "He's been placed in a Genjutsu, so he will be out of it for a while, until we find Tsunade of course."

Sakura then holds Sasuke almost cradling him and misses the pained look from Naruto that she still cares for the traitor even if he's not the same Sasuke he will be he's sure. He also doesn't care in the slightest that he's hurt, he knows exactly what Genjutsu been placed on Sasuke.

Just then another person shows up Maito Gai he has a quick talk with Jiraiya and then takes Sasuke back to Konoha. The rest of them then head back to the Hotel to rest.

Yūgao starts talking to Sakura and actually cringes when Sakura won't shut up about that Teme Uchiha but remains quiet. Jiraiya looks at Naruto who hasn't said a thing since Sasuke arrived and then Maito Gai took him with him.

He knows why Naruto's like this he hates the Uchiha even if it's not the Uchiha from his time he sees him only as a traitor and it's hard to see the girl he loves still fawning over that teme.

When they reached the hotel they all went to eat well all except Naruto who went to clear his head but Yūgao and Jiraiya both know he wants to take his anger out on something.

Neither Yūgao nor Jiraiya like seeing Naruto like this Naruto is Jiraiya's godson and Naruto is like Yūgao's little brother. They both fumed when Sakura didn't even notice he left of course she's thinking of Sasuke.

When everyone returns to their rooms later on Jiraiya finds out that Naruto still hasn't returned. He lies down to rest thinking he'll come back later and quickly falls asleep but wakes up a few hours later and sees Naruto still missing.

He looks outside and hears a thunderstorm outside he sighs Yūgao's told him about Naruto's affinities and what move he created so this weather is probably his doing he just sighs but returns to bed.

In the other room Yūgao is looking out of the window ' _Naruto, calm yourself, you knew this could happen she still has feelings for him you have to calm yourself._ '


End file.
